


standing on your doorstep my love

by FallingSlowlyForAGirl



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSlowlyForAGirl/pseuds/FallingSlowlyForAGirl
Summary: The one where Alex got injured pretty badly and became blind. She is basically pretty traumatized and is determined to push everyone away. Will Maggie push past her defenses and will Alex let Maggie take care of her, especially after Maggie rejected her?A lot of angst but also a lot of fluff and emotional comfort… maybe even some romance:) I promise it will get better so stick with me please. Also: credits to ‘pcworth’ and their fic ‘blindsided’ you are brilliant and I could not stop thinking and dreaming about your story which inspired me to write this.Please tell me what you think or give me some love as I am not an experienced writer. Suggestions are also welcome
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	1. Blinded by the side of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walmart_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Walmart_Writer).



2 weeks after the accident

Alex took a deep breath while flexing and relaxing her fingers over and over again.  
She closed her eyes and pushed herself to focuss on the tips of her fingers touching.  
She tried not to let it hit her, the loneliness, the dark, the anxiety with the itchy feeling of the crawling of her skin and the intense urge to cry, not that she ever would cry.

She honestly didn’t know how she was going to do this.  
She didn’t know how she was gonna keep her mind from going dark if she cant even make the darkness in front of her eyes go away.

And so Alex openend her eyes, which was followed by a deep sigh.  
She had openend her eyes, but the darkness hadn’t actually gone away.  
She had no clue what time it was and if Maggie had finally decided to leave her alone today.  
Her mom and Kara seemed to have given up already.

Alone

Thats what she wanted to be right now, because secretely, she felt that way… all the time.  
So most of the time she just wanted to be alone just to have a reason to feel that way.  
But there were other times. Harder times, where she felt like she was quite frankly going to die.  
Like she was going to sufficate because of the dark, because of her life.  
She had always liked to be in control, to be independent, to be able to punch through any emotion she was feeling.

And being scared?  
Well that was something that Alex didn’t do well.  
It would start with pressure in her chest and a tension in her shoulders.  
Her breath would quicken and she would feel weak, trapped, suffocated.  
Those were the moments where she didn’t choose to be alone but where she would lash out and push her mom and Kara or whomever came close away.

And that was all she seemed to be able to do lately.  
Since I’ve gone blind, she corrected herself In her head bitterly.  
Anything her head would tell her to do to get rid of the tension she would do.  
Anything to remain calm and anything to keep the panic at bay.

But not Maggie, she thought to herself.  
Maggie always came back the next whether Alex liked it or not, whether Alex yelled or not.  
Ironic Alex thought, how she left when I didn’t want her to but now I cannot seem to get rid of her.

Just when she felt the dark mood settle in, she heard a knock.  
But her body felt heavy at the idea of getting up and her throat seemed not to be able to produce any words so instead she just rubbed her temples and hoped Maggie would just go away.

“Danvers… open up” she heard Maggies voice from the other side of her door  
“Go away” Alex mumbeled, her voice sounding a lot squeaker and higher than she would have liked.

She heard Maggie sigh

“Alex” she said in that awfully soft voice

“That’s okay”

“It is okay to have a rough day, or a rough couple of days”

“But please just talk to me, talk to anybody. You can’t keep shutting everybody out”

“And I know you don’t wanna hear this, but you cannot see Alex… and… and you have other injuries, and you haven’t seen anybody in days”

“We don’t know if you’re okay, Hell you probably don’t even know if you are okay”

“I mean”, Maggie leaned towards the door and Alex actually heard the worry in her voice as she continued much softer

“I mean have you even eaten or taken care of yourself”

Alex had reached the door in the mean time and now leaned against it, closing her eyes for a moment.  
A movement she still did to calm herself eventhough she supposed the movement had lost all its purpose by now.  
Some dark humour she thought, for years I closed my eyes to calm myself down and now I would need to feel calm is to open my eyes and see.

“im fine Maggie” she said loudly to the door, sounding more harsch than she had meant to.  
“I know you haven’t seen yourself Danvers, but I will tell you that you will have lie a little better for met to believe that”, Maggie replied, while shifting, maybe crossing her arms Alex figured from the ruffling sounds on the other side of the door.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you struggle”, Maggie said to the door

“Don’t think I didn’t see you move a couple of days ago”

“We both know you are in pain”

“Only in pain from you not leaving me alone” Alex snarled to the door. She really needed this conversation to be over.

“I know you are hurt” and Alex heard the change in her voice, Maggie was starting to push, something she knew Alex hated.  
She must really be desperate, Alex thought.  
But as she was about to point that out to Maggie, she interrupted her.

“Even if you don’t wanna give voice to it. You need someone to take care of you Alex”

Maggie paused and hesitated for a moment which made Alex wonder where she wanted to go with that.  
Maggie must know she was pushing all the wrong buttons with this.  
That said, Alex didn’t try to listen to her words, the words evoking a nagging feeling in her stomach.

“And I want to be that person for you”. 

Maggie sounded more confident now and Alex wanted to interrupt her.  
Anger started to boil up and she balled her fists, wanting to scream at Maggie that she had lost any right to take care of her about three months ago.

“So I don’t really care if you want me or like me to or not…. So I will leave here but my first call will be to a home nurse, or a psychologist or J’onn or whomever you will listen to because clearly, it’s not us”

Maggie’s voice became loud and stubborn 

“You can shut me down Danvers, You can even wear me down if you really can’t help it, but you will be healthy and taken care of while you do so”

Maggie put her ear against the door and listenend as hard as possible to hear anything on the other side of the door.  
“it’s me or doctors…. Your choice Danvers” she pushed when no response came.

Alex didn’t comment but she openend the door.  
It might not seem like much, but Maggie smiled nevertheless.  
At least there wasn't a literal wall in between them anymore  
It wasn’t much… but it was a start.


	2. Nowhere to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex let Maggie into her house.... But will she ever let her into her heart?
> 
> Maggie is inside but of course it cannot be that easy. The one where Alex still has all her walls up and Maggie feels helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more angst coming your way, but no worries I just wrote a very romantic scene as well.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the kudos and comments. It made me really happy. I love to hear what you think and any suggestions or wishes for next chapters are always welcome.
> 
> In fact you all pushed me to type in the next chapter quickly. I got up until chapter 5 completely ready on paper but I hate typing it in so I will never do that again. I will get to that as soon as possible.
> 
> xx

But unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy, Maggie thought.  
Alex barely gave Maggie a chane to look at her before she turned around and slowly moved towards the kitchen.  
She listenend and surely enough, she heard Maggie follow her a couple of seconds later

“you look terrible” she heard Maggie say as she stood at the counter

“Have you slept at all”

“I…. Uhm…. I” Alex stuttered. She was not expecting this attention and felt like an idiot for not being able to respond as a normal human being.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration. She really didn’t like being watched.

Unfortunately, eventhough Maggie praised herself on having the older Danvers sister all figured out, completely misread the situation.

She saw Alex’s uncomfortableness and came closer to touch one of her arms in attempt to comfort her.  
So in Maggies defense: she couldn’t really help herself. She had been inside for like two minutes after Alex had been alone for days doing who knows what and Maggie already saw red flags rising everywhere.  
She might not be physically shut out anymore, but it was clear Alex still had herself all caved in between her own walls that she had put up.  
Alex just looked so uncomfortable and small and overwhelmed just by these simple questions about how she was doing. As if she had been shut out by the world Maggie thought.

A dark thought entered Maggies mind and then she knew she had to try and comfort Alex, whatever the cost.  
Because at that moment, she realized that Alex might have not felt any consolence or comfort at all since the accident. I mean, Maggie was pretty sure the stubborn agent hadn’t allowed anyone to. The thought was so upsetting that she just physically had to before she would be the one crying in Alex’s home.

But she wasn’t prepared, not prepared at all for Alex’s reaction to the soft consoling toch on her arm.

As soon as she touched her, she knew this was gonna end badly for her. Alex was startled inmediatly. Her eyes, which had been closed until now, flew wide open and darted panicky from the left through the right. Her nostrils wided and she inhaled sharply and quickly while pulling her arm away.  
After which the movement made her whine softly in pain.

Alex closed her eyes again and when she openend them again, her face was emotionless.

But Maggie had seen it. That one moment there where Alex looked desperate and she had so clearly acted in a white flash of panic.

Maggie wondered for a moment if anyone else ever noticed Alex’s emotions when she was trying to hide them or that it maybe was just Maggie that knew the agent had a lot of debth and layers and that there might be going on more behind the surface. Maybe Maggie was the only one who knew Alex’s more complex character traits.  
And Maggie almost laughed out loud when she realized that maybe she was just hyper focussed on Alex because she liked looking at her so much.  
Sadly, Maggie concluded Alex also barely showed it to anyone.

Maggie was shaken from her thoughts as Alex seemed to have had recovered.  
“You know you are very annoying right?”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that Danvers”, Maggie tried to tease.

“But Im not leaving”  
“Not again you mean”, Alex scoffed

Alex actually had to ball her fists to not respond to this, figuring that was what Alex wanted.

“Go get some sleep if you want to be alone so bad Danvers”,  
“Maybe finally get some” she said back angrily.

Alex simply choose to not respond at all but turned around and started to move slowely to her room.

Maggie watched the agent walk away, lost in her own thoughts of the last time she made Alex walk away and suddenly she felt like maybe she would be the one panicking.

Her anger melted away as she saw Alex move stiffly.  
All her anger was gone now.

Alex looked bad… in some ways that Maggie was surprised she was even standing there. Where Maggie just wanted to take her in her arms because she felt like Alex could collapse at any moment.   
Couldn’t believe she was still breathing, even if they were small and distressed.

No, Maggie wasn’t leaving any time soon.   
Alex needed her and Maggie was going to be there this time.  
A small voice at the back of her mind whispered that Alex still looked as beautiful to her as she ever did.


	3. Oblivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Alex just exploded. She was exhausted and couldn't sleep and Maggie was just there, coming too close, making Alex feel all kinds of things she didn't want to feel.
> 
> The one where they fight about their past:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and comfort coming your way, for now a lot of angst because I think we all feel angsty.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think or leave some kudos:)

Maggie had decided to give Alex some space for a couple of hours…. Because alex needed it, she told herself, not because she needed it.  
Not because she needed it.

Not because she felt so guilty, so badly for rejecting Alex that she was now still sitting on the couch, rubbing her knuckles and trying hard not to sob in frustration, or punch…  
Or maybe both.

Maggie had thought it was for the best. After she had done it. That Alex was so wonderful and tough and smart and shining that she needed to by herself and not let Maggie hurt her.  
But Alex was still hurt….

Eventhough it had been three months.

And appearently so much that she couldn’t let Maggie be there for her. Couldn’t let Maggie console her.  
And that while there was a time when Maggie was there for her for everything and Alex had come to Maggie with everything, Maggie thought while the sadness settled in deeper.

And on top of that, Alex’s mood was dark, Maggie noticed that, she obviously was in need to be brightenend up a little bit and Maggie wondered how and if anyone could.  
She hadn’t heard Alex in a couple of hours since she went to her room and Maggie was worried and curious at the same time so she decided to get a look.

She knocked on Alex’s door.  
However, when she didn’t get a response she wanted to enter. She stopped herself.  
Surprisingly, the door opened and Alex simply started to move past her back towards the kitchen and completely ignoring Maggie was there.

Maggie followed her in surprise. She was hoping Alex would get some sleep but she somehow only looked stiffer and even more tired.

Maggie had to remind herself and force herself to see that Alex had more issues than only her eyes. And it hurt her heart.  
Her shoulder had had surgery and was stitched up and in a sling. She had a huge stab wound at the side of her tummy that Maggie could see if Alex’s shirt moved a bit.  
With that her entire body seemed to be covered in scrapes, cuts, wounds and bruises. They would be too many for Maggie to count.

What Maggie didn’t know was that Alex counted every step she was taking at the moment, focussing her hardest to make her way towards the kitchen and to show Maggie that she could do that. If her headache would only disappear, that would be great.

She had been tossing and turning, shifting constantly and felt very uncomfortable.  
Everything started to hurt and feel stiff. So much that even the slightest movements hurt like hell.  
When her mind wasn’t torturing her, her body seemed to be determined to make Alex sigh and whimper.  
Which was also one of the reasons she needed everybody gone. Nobody could find out.  
And of course she had been injured many times on the job.  
But she could always push herself, always go back to work or bark her way back into work.  
She could get around with any help but now she couldn’t and the injuries apart from her sight seemed darker than normally as well, more excruciating.  
Hence why she was moving towards the kitchen now. Her body, Maggie and her head made it all a very overwhelming and shitty day and she decided she needed a drink to make it all go away for a little bit. Needed to shut up her mind for a little bit and maybe even find the tiniest bit of relaxation, she hoped.

She carefully felt the cool cabinets with her hands, searching for the bottle while biting her lip from the pain of lifting her arm and the nagging headache that was getting worse.  
She almost laughed to herself: how could she still be surprised by this headache considering how sleep deprived she was by now.

“Do you really think alcohol is the best idea now” she heard Maggie point out.  
“You know you can also try and talk maybe sometime Danvers”, the small detective added sceptically.

Her head was throbbing worse than ever and she felt so frustrated that even alcohol did not seem as a solution anymore.  
It was like her inner pain, was throbbing, screaming to get to the outside.  
She felt like only screaming into the void would satisfy her at this point.  
Even though she knew as a scientist or special agent or whatever that it wouldn’t actually help anything.

And Maggie was just there and she was observing and making Alex felt watched.  
Maggie was pushing and pushing and it made Alex skin crawl, because she didn’t know what to do with it. And so Alex clenched her jaw and gripped her glass that she had just grapped, harder, squeezing it out of frustration, daring it to break until her knuckles turned white.

She was even here when Alex had made more than lear that she didn’t want anyone here, she couldn’t have anyone around here.  
And Alex should be strong  
But here was Maggie anyways, making her feel weak.

And she was coming too close, always seeing right through her.  
And that thought, right now, was danting enough for Alex to want to scratch her skin raw.

And then Maggie was of course right in front of her, with her sweet and caring voice, telling Alex that she could tell her everything.

And Maggie meant it. She had tried to keep her voice small, as caring as possible. Anything to not sound judging or dominant, anything to not trigger Alex to resist.  
She let her eyes roam over Alex’s body and tilted her head slightly while she took her in, crossing her arms, not liking the new development of Alex trying to solve her problems with alcohol.

And Alex just bursted as soon as she heard Maggie say that she could tell her everything. She just felt herself explode. Because she couldn’t believe what was happening right now, she could not believe she was even real. It reminded her of times in college where she would look in the mirror and question herself is she was even real because she certainly didn’t feel that way.  
“NO” she said, voice loud and determined

“You don’t get to do that”, she said, angrier now

“you don’t get to be there for me Maggie!”

“You don’t get to care!”

“You don’t get to pretend you know me” she was screaming now, her whole body shaking vigorously.

“You don’t get to push me”

“You don’t want to push me”, she added, lifting a finger threatening Maggie

“All you get to do is leave, walk out”  
Alex felt a sharp pain in her side while she pushed her lungs to scream the words louder, forcing her voice not to tremble.  
But Alex decided to ignore it.  
It was not like she cared anyways.

“You don’t get to tell me to change clothes- or- or not to drink”

“Or to pretend that you care, that you want to take care of me”  
“I don’t want your pity”. Her voice sounded high and hysterical now, slightly gasping between her spitting words, but she didn’t want to stop

“I-I-uhm”, Maggie started 

“And im not finished” Alex interrupted. She actually had to press her hand to her ribs now to be able to keep going. And she bit the inside of her check not to make a little sound from the pain.  
“I cared about you”

and they were both painfully aware that they weren’t actually talking about Maggie pushing Alex too much by coming into her life for months after they had last spoke.  
No, they were both aware Alex was talking about her pain from Maggie rejecting her after she had made herself vulnerable, had told Maggie she liked her. And Maggie had woven her off, not even a real, emotionally involved conversation.

“I opened up to you”  
“Which in case you hadn’t noticed…. I don’t do”  
“But apparently you don’t know me at all because otherwise you would have known”  
Alex voice trembled and she had to stop to decompose herself before she could keep going.  
She could basically see Maggie frowning and worrying her lip.

But she didn’t care, couldn’t handle her caring, she honestly coulnd’t understand why Maggie would and that was infuriating to her.  
“You would have known what it meant to me” she settled on

She stopped to hear Maggie move, assumingly cross her arms.

“I do know you” Maggie whispered  
“I know you are hurt right now and are lashing out”  
“I know we are not talking about the present”  
“And I do care” her voice sounded thick  
“And you need some help”

And Alex wanted to yell, but as soon as she gathered the air in her lungs, she felt something rip and immediately knew something was very wrong. She gasped and her jaw clenched in pain while she grabbed her side with both hands and tried not to bow over.  
She thought she was going to fall, she felt her knees buckle and clenched her jaw even harder to stay upright.

“Alex!”, Maggie yelled mortified

“Im fine”, Alex managed to grunt one more time.

But Maggie saw her face paling and sweat starting to drip down her forehead. She wanted to sigh and consider how she could actually get Alex to admit something was wrong when she saw a blood stain forming on Alex’s shirt on the left side. 

If Maggie hadn’t already felt like crying when alex was yelling at her, she sure as hell did now.

“You are not fine, you are bleeding”, Maggie bit back.

Maggie grapped alex’s arm as she actually seemed to be unsteady, her annoyance with the agent disappearing and worry replacing it.

“Relax Alex, just breathe”  
“Its gonna be okay”  
“I see it’s near your ribcage so that’s why breathing might hurt”

Alex seemed to look like she wanted to die and dropped down to her knees, gasping multiple times until she was sitting on the ground.  
Her knees immediately hugged her chest and a small sob escaped that broke Maggie’s heart while Alex put her head on her knees.

This cant be happening  
This cant be happening, Alex thought over and over again.  
I do have an idea of whats going on  
She kept trying to say to herself  
Im not in pain, its not bad  
Im not having even more pain and I don’t have to get back to the hospital.  
She is not even more messed up now.  
She is okay.  
She doesn’t have any more  
She can’t have, it should stop, her mind was begging her

And then a whole new thought entered her mind that made her breath come incontrollably and hurtingly fast, that made her feel like someone was drowning her.  
She would have to go out.  
A new atmosphere.  
A hospital.  
She didn’t know anything or anyone  
She could barely face the day  
She couldn’t face this  
She could feel herself spiraling fast.

She already hated new things before this, it made her skin itch. And she would be unprotected, and a patient and she would be probed again.  
And she just couldn’t  
The feelings already made her want to scratch her skin and never stop.

She felt small and clenched her fists and jaw as hard as possible while she blamed herself for her mind being so weird.  
Always great to realize how messed up you are, the thought.

But she couldn’t stop the panic and the thoughts and the uncomfortableness and the idea of pain or the hospital became so bad that she almost wanted to scream. She wanted to scream out for Maggie.

But instead, something just clicked of balance for her.  
She froze. She felt cold, frozen in what could only be fear, and nothing and emptiness.  
She felt outside her body and just sat there, not feeling like she was there.

But Maggie did notice it, noticed the changes in Alex. She did see Alex shaking and did see Alex disassociate. She had asked Alex multiple times if she could see her wound, sounding and feeling more worried each time. She didn’t get a response and she only saw the agents breath quickening everytime she mentioned the doctor.

And Maggie saw her shut of while she sat down in front of Alex and wondered just how worn down the agent was, how close to a mental breakdown she was coming and wondering what she needed to do now. 

Would Alex actually bleed to death? Did she have to call an ambulance? She was sure Alex would hate that and realised calling an ambulance would ensure Alex would never calm down. So for now, Maggie just sat there, looking at Alex, wondering just how messed up she would be if she never got to look at another human being again.


	4. The dying lights in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn’t keep still and felt her body jerk and shake and while she hissed in pain from the movement, she couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t get her breathing to slow down. She couldn’t stop blinking and moving her eyes, even if it made her headache pain shoot through the roof. What was happening? Why couldn’t she see? She HAD to see.
> 
> The heartbreaking flashback of how Alex danvers lost her sight

One moment, it had all been okay.  
She had been leading a mission. She liked doing that, she liked being in charge, being in control. Especially now that she didn’t feel that way in her life.  
She had come out four months ago and she had told Maggie she liked her.  
And Maggie had rejected her.  
And it broke Alex’s heart. But it did more than that. Maggie had been there for her. Maggie had understood her and Maggie had helped Alex so much.  
She could tell anything she to Maggie and Maggie would not look weird at her, would understand, make her feel urged to share, in a way that not even Kara could.

She had finally felt somewhat completely like herself. It was fresh and new and a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But it had also been bare, naked, scary and out of control, which was an entirely new feeling for Alex Danvers.  
And so Maggie had kept her from spiralling out of control, from being vulnerable being a bad thing. And now she felt like that…. All the time.  
Sometimes she barely recognized herself.

And thus she was happy to lead a mission and take some of the control back.  
They were apprehending an alien with anger outbursts. It reminded Alex of how Kara was when she first came to earth and honestly how angry she had felt that she would spin out of control after her dad died.  
She went in determined to calm the alien down.

But it was only a child, and it went fine… it was in its native form and looked most like the monster from Frozen if Alex was being honest. Kara had made her watch it and had forced her beforehand to listen to all the songs so they could sing along.

She hadn’t admitted it to Kara but the story had something intriguing. She couldn’t stop thinking about the comparison between her and Kara and the Arendelle sisters.  
She just couldn’t quite place who would be who. She didn’t want to admit it but she had actually felt understood by both sisters. She wasn’t sure if she would be the stronger, big sister who kept feeling alone and weird even if she wasn’t really, or rather the cute red head who literally froze herself to help her sister.

But it had all gone wrong so quickly. The kid had a mom. A giant snowmonster alien that felt like they were outnumbering her child and felt threatenend. They were chanceless, the mom had an anger attack. They had been beneath a giant glass building in the parking garage.  
It had started throwing things and screaming, making it extremely hard for the team to communicate. Alex couldn’t hear J’onn, couldn’t see the team.  
She was immediately separated from them by some giant rocks.

Alex tried to talk to the mom. Tried to soothe her.  
"hey, hey can you hear me, Im right here", "I dont want to hurt you". "Some people were scared of you just like you are now, but we never meant to hurt you. The little one, it is your kid right?

"You two remind me of me and my sister. We both have had some overwhelming anger issues. Attacks. That's what my mom used to call them. It was after my dad died, and the world felt too weird, too different for me to be real, to not drive me crazy, to not overwhelm me. And I think that is how you are feeling now"

"But trust me, we can help you and your kid, we can make this world your own and we can help you with your anger issues". "you don't have to feel this mad all the time", Alex tried to argue.  
" I wish my mom had helped me with my anger. You can help your child".

And almost, almost Alex thought the nearly collapsing building and being separated from the rest didn't matter, that they would get out safely.  
But then the mom growled angrily before she exploded. Alex would later learn Kara had tried to grab the child and fly him out of there. But for now, it didn't matter.

What mattered is that the mother exploded and grabbed whatever she could and threw it or punched it, making a high panicking sound at the same time, running around, trying to get out. She made the entire ground shake and sadly enough everything only started to collapse after Alex had realised that this would end badly.

And all Alex felt was her body being thrown against a wall from which the ceiling was already collapsing. She felt pain flash through her entire body. But she knew pain, she knew being sore, Alex Danvers had been hurt before many times on the job. But she didn’t know this. 

She knew being too sore to move. And she knew having to push through it. For Kara, because her mom needed her to or maybe because she herself needed her to. Because she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t do nothing. She knew having to force her body to be fine. And she knew bruises, cuts, breaks and every other injury. Or so she thought.

But she didn’t know this. Didn’t know this kind of pain. The kind of pain she felt when she tried to get up again and was thrown into the pile of bricks and rubbish and stones and she was hit by such a bright light, was unbearable and all she wanted to do was scream her lungs out.   
The mom had a kind of laser vision similar to Kara’s. It was white and hot and Alex looked right at her while she used it and Alex would pay an enormous price for that mistake.

It hurt so much, she passed out and when she woke up a little later all she felt was pressure and pain and stones. She felt herself suffocating but that wasn’t even the worst. It felt like her eyes were burning out of her skull and all she could see was white. It was more than she could handle. She couldn’t see, couldn’t see the enemy, couldn’t get up. She had no idea what was happening and it was sending waves of panic through her body. 

She couldn’t keep still and felt her body jerk and shake and while she hissed in pain from the movement, she couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t get her breathing to slow down. She couldn’t stop blinking and moving her eyes, even if it made her headache pain shoot through the roof. What was happening? Why couldn’t she see? She had to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I get a lot out of writing it so I hope you got something out of it as well. I did write many more chapters already but I wrote them by hand and hate typing them in.


End file.
